


Late Night Devil

by sobermeup



Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Dom Natasha Romanov, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Multi, Professional Dominatrix, Sub Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobermeup/pseuds/sobermeup
Summary: Natasha Romanov is a professional dominatrix, with her assistant Sharon Carter by her side she navigates the world of her job and personal life.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 21





	Late Night Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Episode One: Seven Devils
> 
> Steven Rogers, a professional Dom Natasha knows well has a business proposal. Will their business affairs be all tied up together?
> 
> -
> 
> There are more to come. More ships, more kinks, more drama... If you have requests leave 'em in the comments. 
> 
> This episodes pairings: Phil Coulson/Natasha (Briefly), Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes/Natasha
> 
> This episodes kinks: spanking, bondage, multiple orgasms, honorifics

Bright red. The color of her lipstick. The color of her claw-like nails. The color of her knee-high, latex boots. The color of the plush couch she comfortably sits on. And now, the color of this sweet man’s ass. He sniffles against her thigh and she smirks. 

“P-Please, Mistress. I’m sorry,” he whines. 

“Oh, baby boy. I know you are. How many?” 

He openly sobs for the first time and she strokes his back, “How many, baby boy? You have to count them. I won’t say it again.” He trembles on her legs and she can feel his tears wetting her thigh. He sniffles again. 

“S-Seven, Mistress Nata-tasha,” he moans lowly as she runs her hand over one of his cherry-red ass cheeks. Natasha hadn’t wanted to end their session tonight with spanking him. He had been doing so well. But he came without her permission and she cannot allow that. 

“Good boy. Only three more to go. You can do it,” she tsk’s as he whines, “I know you can. You can take your punishment because you deserve it. You have to be corrected when you step out of line. Okay?” He weakly nods. “There’s my sweet boy. Three more, count them please.”

Forty-five minutes later a very different man is buttoning his coat and wrapping a scarf around his neck. Natasha hands him his umbrella and leans in to kiss his cheek. He smiles brightly at the affection, despite having been out of subspace for a solid twenty minutes. 

“Will I see you next week?” she asks as they walk towards the door. He tsks. 

“Ah, no. I’m afraid I have a pressing engagement. I already had Sharon cancel my appointment. The week after, though. I’ll see you then." He smiles and starts towards the door. She follows him, hands behind her back. 

"Alright. Thank you for a very good session. I'll see you in two weeks, Mr. Coulson." 

He pauses, hand on the door handle, "Goodbye, Ms. Widow." He nods curtly and exits the building. Natasha closes the door and watches out the little window as he quickly gets into the black SUV that's awaiting him. She watches until the SUV has driven down the street and out of view.

Once she's truly alone, she sighs, letting all the tension of the day roll off of her shoulders. She pops her neck and makes her way back to her office. After a long day, she needs a playlist playing through the speakers while she cleans

Natasha pulls her phone from her purse and turns it on. As the device powers on, she makes her way over to her mini-fridge. She hadn't finished her lunch today and is feeling snacky because of it. Sharon Carter, her lovely secretary, had gotten her a sub from a little café she likes a lot, but Natasha had not really enjoyed the sandwich. She runs her tongue along the back of her teeth as her eyes scan the contents of the fridge. She settles on a banana and makes her way out of her office and back towards the front, peeling the fruit.

Natasha sits down at Sharon’s desk and hooks her phone into the sound system. She swipes away notifications as she clicks to her music. Emails and texts can be answered later. A smile comes onto her face as the first few notes of an Aerosmith song floats down from the speakers. Satisfied with her music choice, Natasha stands and strides to the front door. She clicks the lock into place and takes her first bite of banana. She starts at the top of her mental checklist that she follows every night before closing up. 

Once everything is sanitized, washed, and put back in its rightful place, Natasha finally makes her way to the shower. She doesn’t always shower at work; it feels odd to shower in the same place her clients do, but sometimes, she just needs to rid herself of the day’s sweat. 

After her shower, Natasha feels satisfied that the workday is done and she locks up shop. She finally starts to go through her notifications as she makes her way to the subway. Lots of spam emails, a few emails that she forwards straight to Sharon, and three text messages from S.Rogers. 

  
  


_**[7:42 PM] I have an interesting proposal that I think you’ll like.** _

_**[7:42 PM] Would you like to do brunch tomorrow? I could also do dinner. Whatever suits you.** _

_**[7:43 PM] Talk to you soon. XO. S. Rogers.** _

  
  


Natasha bites the inside of her cheek, her eyebrows drawing together. She intended to give her apartment a well-needed cleaning tomorrow. Her plan was to spend a day with her Russian blue, Glupy. She had a whole itinerary planned out that was full of responsible things like cleaning - and being alone. As she steps onto the subway, she sighs. 

Eating a meal with Steve, which he will _insist_ that he pays for, is really not that bad of an idea. They haven’t seen each other for a while. And he has always been trustworthy when it came to business proposals. For God’s sake, he got Natasha to the building where her business resides. She runs her hand over her face as she mentally reorganizes her agenda for tomorrow. She gets out her phone to text Steve. 

  
  


_**[12:39 AM] I can do brunch. 10 works for me. Text me the address of the restaurant.** _

  
  


Unsurprisingly, his reply is incredibly swift. 

  
  


_**[12:40 AM] Yes, ma’am. I’ll send the address shortly. See you then.** _

  
  


Natasha tells him to have a good night and to get to sleep then leans her head against the metal wall of the subway car. She can’t imagine what Rogers has planned for her, but it surely will be a good plan. Natasha sighs wearily, exhausted from the day. She doesn't want to think of Steve and his plans anymore. She would much rather think of her cashmere blanket and her fuzzy socks. Oh, and maybe a cup of hot chocolate. 

  
  


-

  
  


The next morning brings emails from Sharon and Glupy staring at Natasha with his big, green eyes. She sighs at the cat.

“ _What do you want from me?_ ” The cat meows at her Russian words and puts his paws on her stomach. Natasha clicks her tongue and sets her phone down, giving in. She scratches between his ears until he is laying down on her and purring. 

“ _Satisfied_?” she asks, glaring at the cat. He squeaks in response, so she picks her phone back up. 

Natasha really doesn’t want to answer all these emails. It _is her_ day off and she wants to relax with her cat a little bit more. She forces herself to lock her phone and set it down. Right now is Natasha's time and Natasha's time doesn’t involve answering work emails. She can do that later this evening. Glupy nuzzles his face into her side, meowing softly. 

Natasha groans, “I need to do laundry, _Glupy_.” He lifts his head and Natasha laughs at the almost-sad expression on his face. She covers her mouth with her hand as he glares at her, that was definitely a glare, and quickly hops off the bed. 

She cleans in an unhurried manner. Before she knows it, she has several loads of laundry done and is showered, practically ready to go. Glupy has retreated to lay on top of the couch in front of the windows, unappreciative of her constant movement across the small apartment.

Natasha has just finished dressing when her last load finishes in the dryer. She sets her boots down, walking sock-footed to the laundry closet, not wanting to let the clothes sit and wrinkle. She first pulls out Glupy’s blanket. She moves to the couch and gently lays it across him. He closes his eyes and starts purring. 

“ _You better be good while I’m gone_ ,” she says as she walks back to the laundry closet. “ _Don’t make any messes. I just cleaned in here. You hear me_?” Natasha glances back at her cat, but he’s fast asleep. Natasha chuckles at herself. “I’m talking to a cat,” she mumbles. “I’m losing it.” 

That doesn’t stop her from telling Glupy that she loves him before she leaves her apartment though. 

  
  


-

  
  


‘Brazen Breakfast’ is an upscale restaurant in Tribeca. Steve is already waiting in a booth. He stands when she arrives, holding out his hand for hers. She places a delicate hand in his large, calloused one. 

“Good morning, Ma’am,” he says in that deep rasp of his. He leans down, a mischievous look in his eyes, and kisses her hand. “Please, sit.” 

“How have you been?” Natasha asks, setting her bag beside her. He sits down across from her, his bright smile not leaving his face. 

“I’ve been wonderful. Business is doing well and I moved apartments. I’m in Hell’s Kitchen now, closer to my shop. My walk is almost as short as yours.” 

“That’s wonderful, Steve. And I’m glad to hear that business is doing well.” Natasha looks down at the menu, “What’s good here?”

“Sweet or savory?”

“Sweet, always,” Natasha smirks at Steve and he chuckles. 

“Well, they have really good crêpes, I suggest the Chocolate Banana-ganza. But, if you’re not feeling very French, they have wonderful Mini HotCakes.” Steve sets his menu so Natasha can read it. “They come with your choice of meat,” he says with a lilt of humor in his voice, “and your choice of bread. I suggest the bacon and the honey bread.” 

“Honey bread does sound enticing.”

A waitress shows up at their table. “Hi, welcome to Brazen Breakfast. I’m Dolores, I’ll be taking care of you today. Can I start you off with something to drink?” 

Steve orders black coffee and Natasha orders earl gray tea. As they wait for their drinks they chat about their lives. Natasha finds conversation with Steve incredibly easy. He can rant about the political climate in one breath, talk about floggers in the next, and finish it all off with a comment about how much he likes lemonade. Natasha appreciates the bounce between subjects. It takes a certain type of person to follow Steve’s train of thought, but Natasha can do anything. 

His bouncy, bubbly attitude is a breath of fresh air. He is not like the rest of the world and Natasha feels a rush of affection for him as he gestures, mimicking the woman in the story he’s telling. He feels safe, someone Natasha can trust. She should do this more often, spend more time with him. 

The waitress comes with their drinks and takes their order, smiling brightly. Steve gestures for Natasha to go first and she orders the mini hotcakes as he suggested. 

“And I’ll have the sunny plate. Over medium eggs and I’d like bacon. And can you substitute a bowl of fruit salad instead of the bread?” Steve asks the waitress. 

She nods. “Yes, of course. I’ll have that right out for you.” She smiles at both of them and hurries off. Steve clears his throat and turns to his left, getting something from beside him. 

“So, the reason I asked you to brunch,” he says, laying out a folder. 

“Yes,” Natasha nods, intrigued but not surprised by his preparation. 

“Mr. Barnes, our shared client, was not following protocol. Whilst reprimanding him,” Natasha can’t help but smile at the way Steve is discussing their work with such professional terminology, “I asked him if he would rather you handle his discipline. He began to mumble on about something, not answering me directly, not looking in my eyes, so I started talking about you more. Now, this is not normally something I would do. I feel as if it would be crossing several professional boundaries. But Barnes seemed… flustered at the mention of you.” Steve nervously taps his folder and clears his throat again. “Then I suggested that we were both involved in the equation and he, for lack of better phrasing, lost his mind.

“He - and I’m not joking when I say this - finished on the spot. I had barely even touched him. So, I got to thinking. And you know me, I like to sketch while I think...” Steve opens the folder. In it are sketches of an advertisement for “Mistress Natasha & The Captain: Two are Better than One.” A penciled version of herself stares fiercely up at her, Steve stands behind her in the drawing, looking imposing. Natasha pulls the sketch towards her and purses her lips. Also in the folder are handwritten notes in Steve’s neat little scrawl. She sees phrases like ‘contractual agreement’ and ‘cost-benefit analysis.’ She spreads some of the papers out, impressed with the amount of thought he has put into this. There are spreadsheets, datasheets, a mock contract, and a couple more sketches. She thumbs through them all.

“You’re proposing that we work together,” she asks, gathering the papers. Natasha lays the stack down as Steve smiles, his eyes glittering with excitement. He flips through the papers, finding the one that is the month of August with proposed dates on it. Several days throughout the month are labeled in block letters, “ _POSSIBLE_.”

“This is my August schedule. I’m not suggesting we have combined sessions with every client. I am merely proposing that we offer combined sessions to people who are interested. Like Mr. Barnes.” Steve points to the first date with block letters. “This is a day that I am completely free right now. I don’t have any scheduled sessions. And I thought we could find if we had any days like this that lined up to offer sessions with the both of us to clients like Mr. Barnes.” Steve finishes with a big smile, his energy radiating excitement and a little nervousness.

Before Natasha can answer, the waitress brings their food. She asks if they need anything else and Steve brushes her off with a polite, “No, thank you.” 

Natasha cuts her hotcakes into small bites and chews as she thinks over Steve’s proposal. Working with him would be an interesting experience, especially when it comes to Bucky Barnes. 

Barnes was actually Natasha’s client first. He was unruly and quite a brat. They would often spend time with him on his hands and knees, counting out spankings. One week, Natasha couldn’t hold their appointment, but she knew how much Bucky valued routine. She gave him the option of a Skype session or a referral to a colleague. He said he needed a more hands-on approach, so she referred him to Steve. From then on, Barnes’ schedule rotated on a weekly basis. He went to Steve one week and then Natasha the next. 

So putting the three of them in a room and to have a session would be… 

“I would like to have a probationary period with just Barnes,” Natasha says, aiming her fork at Steve. “If it works out well with him, we can see where we go from there.” 

Steve’s fork pauses halfway to his lips, “Oh, of course! We can even sit down with him and discuss this in a professional setting. I’m so glad you’re interested!” 

Natasha is more than interested. Domming with Steve is going to be an experience like no other.

  
  


-

  
  


Natasha likes blue when it comes to Bucky. Steve expertly wraps a blue rope around Bucky’s broad chest. The color is a pretty contrast to his olive skin. A deep blue, almost royal blue. A blindfold of the same color covers his eyes. Steve is whispering to him, quietly, reassuringly. Natasha is sure he’s telling Bucky to breathe, to steady himself. The rope harness Steve is creating is an intricate one, and it’s going to end with Bucky’s arms behind his back. Natasha requested that. He tends to flail. 

“Captain, the harness is looking very nice.” Natasha stands from her chair - her throne, as Steve calls it - and moves towards the two of them. She watches as Steve pulls the rope over Bucky’s shoulder, his fingers tracing the fibers, laying it flat. Bucky’s breath comes out shakily. He tilts his head toward Natasha. She gently nudges his chin so that he faces straight forwards and his shoulders drop a little. “Proper position, doll. Don’t get all loose on me now.” 

“Ah, Mistress, don’t be so harsh. We’re just starting.” Steve gives her a mischievous look, a smirk on his face. 

“Finish tying that harness, Captain. And watch your mouth, or I’ll be punishing the both of you,” Natasha squeezes Bucky’s chin as he makes a weak sound. She knows he’d enjoy that, perhaps a bit too much. 

“M-Mistress?” 

Natasha breaks her eye contact with Steve and looks down at Bucky, glad to see he’s maintaining proper position. “Yes, doll?”

“Uh, what do you and the Captain plan on doing wi- to me?” 

Natasha releases his jaw and steps back. Bucky knows the layout of the scene, but sometimes he’ll ask for a review if he’s feeling nervous. Natasha kneels down, gently running a finger down Bucky’s cheek.

“Well, you see… Steve and I have had a bet, my dear. He thinks he is more capable of making you cum than I am. So, we’re going to see who can make your pretty little cock weep the most. That person will be the winner.” 

Bucky’s mouth drops open. “Wha- What does the winner get?” 

Natasha leans in, “To pound that perky ass of yours until you’re screaming.” 

She stands, grinning at his slack-jawed expression. His breath catches and he almost gasps. Natasha flashes a mischievous look to Steve before returning to her chair. Steve doesn’t dawdle with the harness, his expert hands crafting an impressive rigging that makes Natasha proud. Once Bucky is all tied up Steve helps him stand, leading him to Natasha. Steve quietly moves to her side, waiting. 

“First, we have a little game. Someone will touch you and you have to guess who it is. You understand?” 

“Yes, Ma’am.” Bucky’s voice is a soft whisper. He bites his lip, his chest rising with his intake of air. Natasha stands and makes eye contact with Steve. He smiles and she steps lightly to Bucky, keeping her footsteps almost silent. Natasha leans down and very gently takes Bucky’s right nipple between her teeth. Bucky gasps, jumping at the contact. Natasha will let it slide. He can’t see after all. 

She runs her tongue across his nipple, then pulls back. By the time she’s in her seat, Bucky’s face is flushed. His shoulders raise up, trying to move his bound arms. Natasha holds back a chuckle 

“Well?” Steve asks, prompting him. 

“Uhm- Uh… It- It was you, Captain.” Bucky swallows visibly and Natasha is so glad he’s not wearing a collar. 

“Wrong,” Natasha purrs, smirking. Bucky frowns. “Don’t fret, doll. This is just a fun little game, okay?” 

Bucky nods, his frown loosening. Steve moves just as quietly as Natasha did, tilting his head, looking Bucky up and down. Natasha sees the moment Steve decides. He leans in, tenderly placing his lips on Bucky’s neck. He kisses once, twice, three times and moves back to Natasha’s side. Bucky has the smallest of smiles now.

“ _That_ was the Captain.” Bucky’s tone is much more sure and he pulls on his bottom lip with his teeth. Natasha also notices that the tips of his ears have gone pink. 

Steve nods, “Good, I’m proud of you.” Bucky perks up, his smile growing. Natasha watches as Steve’s broad figure lightly moves toward Bucky again. He traces a finger down Bucky’s side, from the side of his pectoral down to his hip. Bucky groans, pulling away, goosebumps rising to his skin. Steve smirks, reaching in to do it again, Natasha softy clicks her tongue and he leans away, glaring at her.

“Doll?” Natasha asks, standing up. As fun as this game is, she wants to get started.

“Uh… it was,” Bucky hesitates, licking his lips, “the Captain?” 

“Good job, doll.” Natasha stands and once close enough she pulls the blindfold down off of Bucky’s face, letting it rest around his neck. Bucky blinks in the brightness, smiling softly at Natasha. 

“So, you get to go first then?” Steve asks. Natasa smirks as Bucky looks down at her hands which have begun tracing down his stomach. 

Natasha doesn’t take her eyes off of Bucky as she says. “Ladies first, Captain. Someone should teach him some manners, huh, doll?” Bucky nods, biting his lip as Natasha traces her hands down the front of his thighs. She kneels down, wanting a better angle. 

Bucky whines as Natasha traces a single finger down the length of his cock. His thighs tense and Natasha grins up at Steve who has his eyes narrowed and trained on where Natasha has her finger. She turns back to the task at hand, raking her nails gently down Bucky’s thighs again. He shivers, exhaling loudly. 

Natasha admires the way Bucky manscapes. His dark hair is trimmed neatly, giving it an effortless, natural look. It doesn’t feel as if he does it for anyone but himself. That’s something that has changed over the course of their appointments. Bucky has grown into his skin, carrying himself with well-earned confidence. He asks for what he wants and is no longer afraid to speak up. 

“Mistress, please!” Bucky throws his head back with a whine and Natasha relents her teasing, wrapping her right hand around the base of his dick. She starts a soft rhythm and Bucky sighs happily. 

“Oh, baby. I don’t know how I always forget how beautiful your face is when your cock is getting touched.” Steve says softly. Bucky groans, looking to Steve with a pitiful expression. Natasha uses the opportunity of the distraction to gently stroke Bucky’s balls with her left hand. He thrusts forward, gasping softly. Natasha grins, picking up speed with her right hand, running her thumb over his head. 

“Oh- ooh!” Bucky leans into Steve, his ab muscles rippling as he tenses and relaxes. Natasha moves her left to Bucky’s ass, gripping the flesh there.

“That’s it, Buck’, just feel.” Steve’s tone is so soft and endearing that Natasha falters for a moment. It’s only for a moment though, she focuses on her tasks, filing that away to think about later. She moves her left hand again, traveling up to Bucky’s nipple to pinch and pull it lightly. 

He groans, wiggling his hips. Natasha knows he’s close so she focuses her efforts on the head of his cock, running her thumb through the precum, smearing it further down his length. With both hands working Natasha isn’t surprised when Bucky’s abs contract and he leans forward, moaning as he cums into her hand. She stands, kissing Bucky’s cheek. She reaches behind him for a towel, wiping off her hand. 

“Thank you, Mistress.” Bucky smiles as Natasha gently dabs the sweat off of his forehead and chest. 

“Of course, doll. Do you think the Captain will be able to make you cum that quickly?” Natasha grins wickedly, grabbing Bucky’s chin so he looks her in the eyes. Steve hums, gently nipping his way down Bucky’s throat. He groans, tilting his head so Steve has easier access. 

“Y-Yes, Mistress,” Bucky practically whispers. His eyes have fluttered shut and Natasha tsk’s, watching the two of them interact. 

“Mistress, will you get him a drink, please?” Steve barely pulls his mouth away from Bucky’s throat to ask his question. Natasha shakes her head, amused. She does go to the mini-fridge and grab a little bottle of water for Bucky, though. 

Natasha drops the used towel into the hamper by the cabinets and opens the water bottle. When she’s back in front of Bucky and Steve, the blond has managed to pull himself away. Natasha makes eye contact with Bucky, gently setting the rim of the bottle against his lip. 

Once he’s satisfied Natasha goes back to her throne, setting the bottle down by her feet. Steve gently helps Bucky to the bench at the end of the massage table. He makes sure to put Bucky in proper position and then he lets him sit like that, eyes straight forward, staring at Natasha while he retrieves something from the cabinets. He comes back, something in his hand. Steve steps in front of Bucky, his back to Natasha and shows the object to Bucky. The submissive moans weakly and the gears in Natasha’s brain start whirring. Small enough to fit in his hand, to elicit that reaction from Bucky… Ah, yes. 

Natasha knows she’s right when the crinkle of the package being ripped open hits her ears. Steve kneels down, much as she did, and slides the condom on Bucky. Bucky’s breathing is uneven and he has practically dropped his chin to chest, watching Steve, enraptured by him. Steve lowers his head and Natasha knows he’s taken Bucky’s cock into his mouth when the brunet throws his head back and moans loudly. 

They had only ruled out penetration when laying out how they were allowed to make Bucky cum, but Natasha wishes she had done this first. Bucky’s thighs pull in, squeezing at Steve’s shoulders. Steve lifts his arms over Bucky’s thighs, wrapping them around, grabbing his ass. Bucky yelps as Steve practically yanks him forward. Natasha enjoys this much more than she had predicted. Bucky is one of her more vocal clients but she’s never seen him receive oral before. He lifts his legs to fully wrap around Steve’s torso and his toes curl. Just as quickly his feet straighten out and then curl again. He can’t seem to decide what to do with his body. He cries out, leaning over Steve’s head. Bucky’s eyes fly open and he stares directly at Natasha. She pulls her bottom lip with her teeth, giving Bucky a set of bedroom eyes. 

“S-Sir! Oh, Captain! Please,” Bucky whines, making a feeble attempt to thrust his hips up. Steve’s back flexes as he holds Bucky’s legs down. His golden hair shines as his head bobs up and down. Steve lowers deeply and Natasha has to assume he’s taken Bucky as far down as he can. Bucky throws his head back again, whining. Steve comes up for air, looking up at Bucky. 

He lowers back down and Natasha revels in the sloppy sounds of Steve sucking down Bucky’s dick. She personally knows how good he is at oral so she empathizes with Bucky’s cries of pleasure. The brunet whines again and Natasha is sure that he wants to wrap his fingers in Steve’s hair. He’s done that to Natasha before while she was giving him head.

Bucky keens, his heels digging into Steve’s back, and Natasha knows he’s cum. He relaxes, his legs falling away from Steve. He fully leans back, resting his head against the massage table, sighing. Steve sits up and as he does so Natasha stands. She moves closer to the pair, water in hand. 

“Doll, you’ve forgotten something,” she says softly. Bucky jolts up, looking down at Steve who is pulling the condom off and cleaning him up. 

“Thank you, Sir.” 

Natasha sits next to Bucky, bringing the water back up to his mouth. He drinks the rest of the water, gulping it down quickly. Steve stands to dispose of the condom and Natasha traces her fingers over Bucky’s forehead. 

“Mistress?”

“Yes?”

Bucky clears his throat, “Well, uh… My shoulder is hurting in this position.” Natasha sets the water bottle down, looking over at Steve, who seems concerned.

“Your left?” Natasha looks into Bucky’s face, searching for the signs of real pain. He grimaces, nodding. Natasha nods. Bucky had injured his left shoulder recently but it hadn’t been a hinderance on anything they’d done so far. 

“We’ll get this harness off right away, okay? Then we can give your shoulder a little massage before I make you cum again. Does that sound alright, sweetheart?” Natasha gently places her hand on Bucky’s cheek and he nods, smiling appreciatively. 

True to her words she and Steve gently remove the harness, taking extra care with his left side. Natasha had asked Bucky beforehand if the harness would irritate his shoulder, he had said that it wouldn’t. But Natasha has made it very clear that he was to inform them if it began to hurt. 

She lets Steve take the reigns on the shoulder massage, knowing his bigger, stronger hands would be better for working out any knots. She takes charge of his lower half, working up from his feet. His calves are tense and she gently works them, focusing on kneading the tension out. His thighs aren’t as tense but she doesn’t take any less care with them. Bucky groans and Natasha glances up to see Steve working on Bucky’s neck. She smiles, knowing that Bucky is - literally - in good hands. She dabs some more oil onto her hands and starts massaging Bucky’s supple ass. She dips her thumbs nearer and nearer to his hole.

Natasha spreads his ass, admiring the sight of him clenching his pink hole. She ever so lightly runs her thumb across it and he moans. Steve looks back and scoffs. 

“Excuse me, I believe you’re getting a little ahead of yourself, there,” Steve huffs. Natasha does it again, just for the noise that Bucky makes, smirking at Steve. 

“Oh? Am I? Hmm, I think it’s my turn though. Isn’t it, doll?” She keeps firm eye contact with Steve, waiting for Bucky’s response. She lightly slaps Bucky’s ass when he doesn’t reply. He yelps. “I asked you a question, doll.” 

“Ye-yes, Mistress. It is your turn.” Bucky practically mewls his response. Natasha tilts her head at Steve, smiling. Steve continues to work his fingers across Bucky’s olive skin. 

“We agreed, though, Mistress. About what we were allowed to do.” Steve breaks the eye contact, glaring at her hands. Natasha chuckles. 

“Ah, I suppose you are right,” she relents, “but it _is_ my turn.” 

Steve nods, “Very well. Are you ready to continue, baby?” Natasha narrows her eyes at Steve. There it is again, he called Bucky _baby_. 

“Yes, I feel so relaxed, sir. Thank you both, so much.” 

Steve smiles, and Natasha can only describe it as fond. He says, ”Of course, we’re here to make you feel good. Turn over for Mistress Natasha, please.” Bucky automatically complies, rolling over onto his back, resting his hands beside his body. Steve backs away, giving Natasha the floor. 

Natasha moves forward, closer to Bucky’s head. She leans down, bringing his nipple in between her teeth again. Bucky sucks in a stuttering breath, his fingers gripping the side of the table. Natasha doesn’t stay there for too long, moving her lips down his chest. 

A soft noise escapes Bucky and his fingers relax around the table. Natasha puts her knee on the table and hoists herself up and over Bucky to straddle his thick thighs. She narrows her eyes at him, concentrating on her task, ignoring all noises from Steve. 

She wastes no time this round, setting a steady rhythm with her hand around Bucky’s dick. She uses her fingernails to trace nonsensical patters all around his torso. Bucky writhes under her touch, weakly moaning in protest. Goosebumps rise up under her fingers and Natasha relents, focusing instead on his nipples. Bucky has sensitive nipples and she can’t go a session without utilizing that knowledge. She rolls the little buds between her fingers one at a time, enjoying Bucky’s keening noises. 

He tries his damnedest to thrust up into her hand, wanting more. Her weight on his thighs prevents him from doing so and she keeps her maddeningly slow pace going as she lets her other hand travel upwards to Bucky’s neck. He tilts his chin up, allowing her easier access to the sensitive skin on his neck. She traces her fingers up and down his throat, her hand settling on his jaw. 

Natasha runs her thumb over his bottom lip, pushing his mouth open. She gently slides two fingers into his mouth and his eyes fall closed. 

“Oh, doll, you just needed something in that whore mouth of yours, didn’t you?” Natasha murmurs, pulling faster on his length. Bucky hums around her fingers and she chuckles darkly pushing them deeper. Natasha gently rotates her hips, following the cadence of her hand. Bucky’s eyes fly open at the movement, not expecting any attention from Natasha’s lower half. 

The farthest Bucky has ever been allowed to go with Natasha was to eat her out as an apology for back talking. His eyes widen just at the prospect of her cunt being so close to his dick. She would never - especially without a condom - but Natasha knows that the teasing will push Bucky closer to orgasm. His mouth drops open around her fingers, letting loud moans escape. 

Natasha pulls her hand back, wiping the wetness off her fingers onto Bucky’s chest. She leans close to him, “Are you close, doll? Are you going to cum for your Mistress?” 

Bucky’s eyes squeeze closed and he groans, “Y-Yes!” 

“Who do your orgasms belong to?” 

He barely gasps out, “You!” 

Natasha hums, “That’s right, cum for me, doll. I know you want to. Go ahead, just let go.” Bucky can’t reply, but he does try, stuttering out unintelligible noises as he spills into her hands and onto his stomach. 

“That was so good, doll. I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you, Mistress.” 

Bucky barely moves as Natasha cleans him up and Steve retrieves another bottle of water. He groans as she nears his genitals with the towel but Natasha just clicks her tongue.

“We must get you clean,” she says to him softly. He nods weakly. “Oh, dear, Captain. I don’t know if he’s going to be able to go again.” 

Steve nears Bucky, water in hand. “Do you think so? Hmm, I had hoped for more, but he does seem tired…” 

“No! N- no! I can go again!” Bucky protests. Neither Dominant looks at him. Steve purses his lips. 

“A shame, I had wanted to win, but-”

Natasha interrupts, “But rules are rules, Captain. I’m at two, you only have one.” She smirks at him, still not acknowledging Bucky. 

“Please, Captain! I- I can go again! I can!” Bucky is sitting up on his elbows now to be more in their line of view. Steve tsks, looking at him finally. 

“Oh? You seem very sure.” Steve opens the water bottle, idly flipping the cap in his hand. 

“I am! I can do it.” 

Steve contemplates, letting Bucky drink water as he does so. Natasha watches with keen interest as Steve starts tracing fingers down Bucky’s arm. There’s something about the way Steve touches Bucky. Natasha clears the thought away, tossing the towel in the hamper. She makes her way back to her chair, keeping her eyes trained on Steve’s arm as he continues to touch Bucky very lightly. Steve leans down close to Bucky and whispers but she can just make out his words. 

“What do you need,” he finishes the questions with something that sounded suspiciously like ‘Bucky,’ but could have been ‘baby.’ Natasha leans forward. 

“Mouth, please…” Bucky’s voice is even softer than Steve’s was. Steve stands up, tracing both hands down Bucky’s smooth chest. He gets up on the table, straddling Bucky’s calves. Natasha will always enjoy watching Steve do anything without a shirt. His muscles ripple and shift with his motions and its fascinating to watch. Bucky sighs, apparently enjoying the view as much as Natasha. 

Steve leans down and takes Bucky’s cock into his mouth. Bucky shudders in pleasure and Natasha stands, wanting a closer look. As she gets closer she realizes Steve has one hand on Bucky’s chest, playing with his nipples, but what really fascinates her is that the other hand, supporting his weight on the table beside Bucky also has Bucky’s fingers interlaced with his own. 

Bucky whines, throwing his head back, jerking his hips up. Natasha doesn’t participate at all this round. She just watches in fascination as Steve wills another orgasm from Bucky. 

He pulls off, wrapping his hand (not the one still holding Bucky’s) around the base of Bucky’s dick, seemingly pulling the orgasm from Bucky’s shaking body. He cums dry - Natasha knew he would - jerking and gasping all the same. 

And it’s that moment when Natasha realizes Steve didn’t put a condom on Bucky. Her clients are all clean, they have to be. They get tested. Natasha is clean. She gets tested monthly. She knows Steve does too. But to not use a condom with a client… 

She needs to have a talk with Steve. 


End file.
